We become who we are
by Trapuccino
Summary: After Katherine finally dies she ends up in a place, she didn't quite expected. In the mean time things change in Mystic Falls once that things begin to slow down, or so it seems. Larger summary inside. Warning some characters will be OC, except Katherine I hope, she is awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**First, let em explain the changes because you may not like them.**

**The originals are truly about the family. I'm sorry for those of you who liked it but Klaus was an insecure and selfish villain always claiming loyalty for killing and torturing. In this story I wish to erase that, he will be evil, and cunning but also devoted to his family and a somewhat fair person, or as much as he can be. He will have true power not the one that comes from forcing people to follow you.**

**Also, Damon was a jerk as in the first seasons and he did abuse Caroline but unlike in the show he regretted what he did, if well that doesn't mean it's all good and well, they respect each other. I'll try to deal with this issue as best as I can because it is, of course a very delicate one.**

**Tyler and his pack were turned into hybrids but not sired.**

**Caroline is also different from the show, not judgy hopefully.**

**This will be like an exercise, I want to write an enjoyable yet well thought story so any comments would be great.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

The air was dense and oppressive; compressing her body with every breath she took. She could feel her body lying on a lumpy surface and moisture slowly soaking her clothes.

Katherine did not move, too confused as to realize that there was something wrong, that this was not a dream.

As her mind started to get clearer she circled her fingers across her cold sheets, trying to enjoy the comfort of those blissful seconds before she woke up completely and the world rushed back to her. However, instead of silky softness she encountered rough dirt than clang to her nails and the soft brush of grass.

_What the…?_

The fogginess of her mind dissipated even more and this time the memories came back.

Bonnie standing still with a mixed look of horror and surprise. She remembered looking desperately around searching for something to cling on to as a force kept pulling her harder and harder, dragging her to darkness until finally, her hand slipped.

Fear made her shudder. Wherever she was now it was not the other side. Her first thought was about Nadia; she had passed through, the only upside of dying had been the knowledge that they would be together again, and they could not be torn apart, again.

That was taken away from her. Could her daughter know? Had she seen her been dragged there?

Katherine felt like crying, throwing up and yelling all at once; her heart pounding vigorously inside her chest.

_Pounding._

_My heart is pounding._

She opened her eyes, shocked. Her eyes were locked on the purple-orange sky above her but she paid little attention to it. Instead she lay still feeling the rush of blood going through her body. It was almost impossible to hear anything but that, to sense the involuntary movements caused by it in her hands and eyelids.

How could it be? It felt just as real as it had felt when she had woken up as a human again after Little Elena shoved the cure down her throat.

Consumed by the shocked she had paid little attention to the place she was in, except that she was lying on the dirt, and that there was clear sky above her.

She hadn't also noticed the sound of footsteps coming closer.

Before she could get up to see where she was a voice spoke only a few feet away.

"Looks like we have a newcomer!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews, follows and favs! This chapter is Katherine free but Caroline filled! I hope you like it, please send any comments if you have them! Have a great day :)**

Caroline stood in front of the unniversity announcent board, her gaze fixed but her mind somewhere else. She absentmindedly brushed her lips on the edge of the magazine that she was holding, something she did when deep in thought.

Katherine had died a week ago, the strange circumstances of her passing were sonly forgotten by the rest when she didn't come back to haunt them all. Bonnie and she had tried to make some research to make sure that it had not been just a trick, after all being dragged into a "black abyss" was not the standard procedure and she was Katherine Pierce, she survived. But after days of search they couldn't find anything concrete and so they opened up to the more and more convincing theory that she had finally died.

The relief was evident, no more dealing with the psycho bitch things soon became normal, or as much as it could be for a group of vampires, hybrids and a supernatural anchor. In fact, things had calm down enough for the Elena-Salvatore brothers drama to be in full force as the next supernatural disaster, and quite frankly, Caroline had had enough of it.

She had gone to the board in search for the exams schedule; one thing led to the other and next thing you know, Elena was clouding her mind.

They used to be best friends. She had envied Elena but always loved her; she could be naïve but always sweet, selfless kind well intentioned. Caroline couldn't help but compare her then and now, and asked herself "Had she always been so self-centered? So selfish and stubborn?" It should have pained her to realize that she did not like Elena but it didn't, she had stopped been her friend for some time now.

Just last night she had had a fight with Damon, again the "I love you but we can't be together" thing. Elena had been insufferable all day, asking questions Caroline didn't know how to answer and didn't care either. She tried not to let her judgment cloud her mind but she could not understand it; it was always the same thing, there was always a problem, Damon always fucked it up, and Stefan was too good but she loved Damon but Damon fucked it up… and so on and so forth.

"What an interesting board!" Damon's sarcastic voice broke her out of her thoughts "Lets stare at it for hours like a crazy lunny!" _Oh how predictable little Damon._

"She hasn't made up her mind yet." Caroline stated walking away from the board. Damon followed beside her.

"What?" He asked with a frown.

"Elena still doesn't know whether she will give your sorry ass a chance again but I think we can both assume that she will."

He followed her into the girls bathroom that was luckily empty. Damon looked at her curiously.

"How did you know I was gonna ask that?"

"Because it's always the same, you two fight she tells me about it, you desperate for information ask me about it, I tell you she is sad and heartbroken and doesn't know if she can ever look at you again, and at the end of the day you are screwing in every surface possible."

He looked thoughtful for a while in which time she washed her hands and applied cream.

"So…" he said "I guess there is nothing to worry about then." He had a huge and stupid grin that she wanted to smack out of it. Instead she sighed. "Yeah I suppose."

"Well Care, it's been great talking to you but I have to go ready for all the screwing." He smiled lavishly and looked around, "Shame there is no one here, I could have compelled myself a meal."

Caroline walked towards the bathroom door, hand on handle and said "You can still get one, this is the girls bathroom after all." At his confused expression she gave him a huge toothy grin and said with fake cheeriness "Suck at a tampon!"

She left, not waiting to see his disgusted face with an honest smile playing on her lips.


End file.
